1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to wireless surveillance and tracking. More particularly, the invention relates to monitoring the state of potentially hostile environments and threat assessment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the aftermath of Sep. 11, 2001 (9/11), studies have focused on what could have been done before, during and after; either to have prevented it from happening or reduced the destruction and casualties. Two fundamental weaknesses have been identified: 1) the failure to gather, process and disseminate early indicators in an efficient manner, and 2) the lack of a common, interoperable communications platform for distributing all forms of information. Furthermore, the 9/11 attack pointed out the fact that virtually every building, vehicle, public venue and person, regardless of where it is in the world, is potentially vulnerable as a future target. Thus, there is a need for improved systems and methods for controlling security risks.